


Breeder's Benefits

by anniespinkhouse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood Kink, Food Kink, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mpreg, inter-species mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniespinkhouse/pseuds/anniespinkhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a career as a universal breeder. He's capable of carrying the young of almost any species in the known worlds. He loves being pregnant and maybe he's a little slutty because he gets off on the sex and is always looking for a new experience. Then Jensen hires him. He's never met anyone like Jensen before and it promises to be some wild sex and a unique pregnancy. Written for a prompt at spn_otpkink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeder's Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is fiction, pure fantasy folks. Nobody here belongs to me and they’re not likely to get in my van for candy any time soon.

 

***

Jared Padalecki chews his screen marker.  
  
**Species/designation:**   _Human-type hybrid._  
  
**Do you have any special dietary requirements?**   _Y/ **N**_  
  
**Have you ever suffered from motion sickness or dimension syndrome?**   _Y/ **N**_  
  
It’s all fairly standard stuff, but then he has to stop and think at,  
  
**Are you afraid of heights?**   _Y/N_.  
  
Well no, but he may be afraid of falling, or rather, the end result of falling. He answers ‘no’ anyway.   
  
The questionnaire is several screens long;  _yes_  he would agree to minor surgery for certain adaptations,  _no_  he will not consider hosting Magog larvae or any other offspring which eat and destroy their host (and there are some that get off on that – once - but there’s no going back if you misjudged), and  _yes_ , he has the proper medical insurance, etc, etc.  
  
It’s all a formality. He’s a universal breeder, the most adaptable breeder The Hodge Agency has to offer, and if there was any worry that he was unsuitable then he wouldn’t be in their offices, waiting to meet their next potential parent.  
  
Jared has borne a litter of Atlruverian sucker bats and laid a clutch of Harribean eggs. He feels energized, creative and content when he’s pregnant. He’s also enthusiastic and adventurous about sex. He’s been fucked upside down, taken barbed cocks and knots, been impregnated by mouth, and he suspects that if you haven’t been tentacle fucked from inside to out (via a surgically inserted tube to your lower intestine) then you’re not living life to the full (because, man that was _something else_ ).   
  
In the major systems, the stigma surrounding sex and childbirth, has mostly dissipated. It was really only humans that had that hang-up in the first place. There are all sorts of species where the gender of a parent is not female or male or even discernable. Nobody on his home planet of Sanskeret calls him a freak, or a whore, or even raises an eyebrow at his career choice. His parents are proud of his one-in-fifty-thousand genetic mutation that allows him to bear life, irrespective of species or beliefs, and they don’t question his choice not to raise his own children. Jared likes being pregnant, he loves sex, but he doesn’t want runny noses, school runs and tantrums.   
  
A reception bot announces that the client would like to meet Mr. Padalecki in room 323, and he raises an eyebrow - it seems that the client has made the trip to meet Jared in person rather than opting for the more popular video conferencing option. It gives him a good vibe before they’ve even met.  
  
The owner of the Agency, Aldis Hodge, waits for him in room 323, but Jared can’t see the client; perhaps it is a video conference after all. There’s a green glare of light that blinds him temporarily, and he squints and asks Aldis if he can polarize the window glass to prevent it.   
  
Aldis chuckles and sweeps his arm, offering a seat. “This room doesn’t get sunlight in the afternoon,” he states, and nods back to the bright aura.   
  
Jared has the overwhelming impression of a third person in the room, and a hint of a psychic whisper, which he can’t make out, but it seems warm and favorable.  
  
He blushes, “Oh, oh, gosh, I am so,  _so_  sorry. That was rude, I wasn’t thinking.” He looks in general direction of the green light, and if he squints he thinks he can make out movement and some form, but it isn’t clear.   
  
  
Now that he is listening for psychic tells he senses amusement and a feeling of approval – ‘ _pretty_ ’. He’s been an ass and he’s being appraised. Sanskeret is a three dimensional host planet, so beings used to existing in the fourth or fifth dimensions are not completely visible.  
  
Aldis starts the meeting, “I have to ask first if Jared is comfortable with a psychic conference. It is Mr. Ackles’s first language. Of course we can wait for an interpreter if necessary.”  
  
Jared nods, “Sure. I can do that. I’m not fluent but I have some experience, and if I am to breed with Mr. Ackles then I will want him to be comfortable communicating with me.”  
  
He concentrates on shutting out external noise and is surprised how quickly he forms an impression of breath, heartbeat, heat and interest. Something else too…   
  
“Jen-sen,” he locates the voice - psychic language isn’t like human sentences, more like key words and emotions in a whirling mix with sensation, but he can make out happiness and a distinct word, “ _Beautiful_.”  
  
Jared whips his head around to check Aldis Hodge’s reaction but there’s nothing. It was only directed at him.  
  
“I’m Jensen. I didn’t say that I didn’t know your language, just that psychic is my first, and I was bored of formal introductions and questions, and well, you  _are_  beautiful.”  
  
Jared regains his professional demeanor and thanks him for the private compliment. Aldis catches his reply and looks confused. He shuffles his files and begins the meeting with introductions.  
  
“Mr. Jensen Ackles is past his first age for offspring and has not found a lifetime mate for breeding. Gestation would last approximately ten Sanskeret months. The duration would have to be spent together to ensure a daily nutrition boost from the father for the growing fetus, and a full bond after birth. It is proposed that you lodge with Jensen on his home planet of Ibirim which is five dimensional. There is an aftercare requirement for six weeks following the birth, which is the minimum for weaning without the likelihood of health problems.”   
  
It’s a long time to be with a stranger, and there would be a birth, rather than eggs or larvae. Jared puzzles over what Jensen is, he’s usually pretty good at guessing species, given a home planet and gestation time but he’s got nothing.  
  
“Jensen is an Ibirim cloud runner,” Aldis continues, and almost immediately holds up a defensive palm.   
  
It doesn’t stop Jared from making an immediate verbal objection, “Woah! No. Uh-uh. You get me all the way over here, to have me fill in forms for that. I’m happy with my life Aldis. Find someone with a death wish.” Jared stands up to leave.  
  
There’s a heavy silence, a sense of last chances and resignation, and for all of Jared’s determination, it makes him feel awful. There is no aggression in Jensen’s thoughts.   
  
“Mr. Ackles has signed an agreement. He has no intention of eating you, nor letting anyone else eat you. I have confirmed that his den is several miles from the nearest cloud runner colony, in a region where the population is sparse. He has promised to protect you. It is in his interest.”  
  
A sensation of safety nestles around Jared’s mind, like a soft blanket, and there’s denial there too. “We don’t generally eat humans.”  
  
“Only because the Ibirim tourist office has been obliged to print warnings and ban solo flights, ballooning and kiting,” retorts Jared.  
  
He can feel Mr. Ackles’s shrug. The green aura dims and there is a sense of crushing disappointment.   
  
“Very well, I am sorry I wasted your time.” Jensen is polite but regretful.   
  
Jared feels like crying and he knows that the urge is not his own. He sighs. He’s an ass. He sits back down. If it’s one thing that his mother taught him, it was not to judge a person by the stereotype of their species. “Wait!” Let me see the contract.”  
  
Relief, hope and thanks flood his mind from the cloud runner. Maybe Jensen is lying but Jared likes to trust his gut feeling, and the vibe he gets from Jensen is honorable and friendly. After all, Sanskeret is a long way to come for a snack.  
  
Once the paperwork is signed and Jared has agreed to bear Jensen’s child or children (most likely twins), and Jensen has agreed to care for Jared, protect and cherish him, Jared only has one real fear that remains. The soft, safe blanket returns to cloak his mind, and Jensen reassures him. “I can fly as fast as a rocket and swoop like a bird of prey, I will never let you fall, Jared. Once you have run the clouds of Ibirim, you will never want to touch the ground again.”  
  
_Flying_. Jared realizes with a jolt that he’s going to be flying, soaring higher than any human would normally get the opportunity, above one of the most scenic planets in the tri-galaxy. It’s an awesome opportunity. He can tell that his excitement is shared by Jensen, and he’s sure he’s made the right decision. 

 

***

Three Sanskeret moons later, Jared stands at the highest point of Pinnacle City, on Ibirim. He has completed all of his medicals, had his tiny air-balance chip updated so that altitude sickness will not be an issue, and he’s made his safety check-in call with the Hodge Agency. The sky is clear violet, and puffy clouds scoot across it in yellows, blues and white. Sun reflects from the sheer glass of government buildings and there’s a fountain tinkling tunefully to his right.   
  
Ibirim is as beautiful as tourist brochures suggest, but Jared’s focus is not on the scenery. He squints into the distance, watching little black dots rise and fall and soar. He can’t make out true shape or features at this distance, but he knows that they are cloud runners. He wonders if he should have researched Jensen’s appearance before they met, but he doesn’t like to mar his judgement of a person with their looks. Jensen and Jared have talked over the two dimensional vid wave and they’ve exchanged general details. Jensen has two sisters, each with a mate and a child, and Jensen’s mother is supportive of his unusual approach to becoming a parent. According to Jensen, she has seen the agency’s file picture of Jared and thinks that Jared will make handsome babies. Other than that he is reserved but seems kind, and he can make Jared laugh out loud with silly comments and jokes. Jared thinks it’s enough.  
  
The taxi pilot charges double to set down and unpack his light luggage on the bouncy surface of a runner strip, which floats seemingly impossibly above Ibirim’s first layer of cloud. He sees runners properly, for the first time. They are huge. The sky blackens, like an approaching storm over him and they hover. He hears the whine of the taxi leaving and the thunder-crack of beating wings. He’s suddenly vulnerable and terrified. He’s been on Ibirim long enough for his vision to register all dimensions and there is no way he can outrun or fight these creatures. He certainly can’t fly away. He thinks he’s going to be eaten alive.   
  
“No you’re not,” someone laughs.   
  
There’s a familiar blanketing sensation of security as Jared opens his psychic mind, but the words are spoken aloud by a cloud runner who descends and lands close to him, shaking huge black wings as he folds them, like an umbrella neatly onto his back. Jared is left looking at an upright biped with cruel clawed feet which dig into the runner strip. He has muscular human-like arms, extending from his shoulders separately from his wings, with four talon-tipped fingers which wave an incongruous greeting at him. Large bright green eyes observe Jared with amusement, through long-lashes, and Jensen,  _it has to be Jensen_ , would be slightly shorter than Jared if it wasn’t for his perked bat-like ears and impressive antelope-type horns. There is a sparkling dust which seems to cling just above the surface of Jensen’s skin, like golden sprinkles, even over the stretched-skin wings. The overall impression is a demon-fairy-bat, with pointy teeth that gleam when he smiles.   
  
“Hey, I’m Jensen. It’s good to meet you properly. I’m sorry, my family are nosy.”   
  
“Oh, uh, right,”  
  
Now that Jared looks carefully there are three other full size cloud runners circling, and two smaller versions. They all give an awkward wave as they glide on air currents above him, and there’s an air of excitement around them. It is entirely the wrong time to notice just how strong and yet ethereally beautiful Jensen is, because he’s not sure how sex will work yet, but he sure is looking forward to it, and his recent fertility jab only makes him all the more horny.   
  
He drops his head into his hands because he hasn’t got the hang of keeping his psychic thoughts focused, “Did I say that aloud?” he wonders.  
  
He makes out three responses “Oh, cute,” “Don’t you dare do anything in front of the children, Jensen,” and “But he hasn’t got horns, ma.”  
  
Jensen appears to be laughing hysterically but there’s a heat and definite lust directed at Jared too.   
  
“We should go home,” Jensen says, and reaches into a pack he’s carrying around his waist. He pulls out what appears to be a leather harness. It looks kinky and Jensen is approaching, as if measuring Jared up for it. “What?” Jensen grins, “You can’t ride on my back. It would interfere with my flight. How did you imagine we were going to do this?”  
  
Jared gulps and looks nervous, flying – cloud running - and the fact that cloud runners mate on the wing is the one thing he has managed to put out of his mind until now.  
  
“The others will bring your belongings. You can think of me as your personal para-glider. This will keep you safely fixed to me and warm too. I’m used to the cold wind, but you will need time to adjust.” Jensen leans in as he fixes straps around Jensen’s waist and shoulders. He croons in his ear, as he licks a stripe up Jared’s neck, “I will always hold you tight, and we can share body heat.”  
  
Jared shivers but he isn’t cold. Jensen’s claws skim his skin as he fastens buckles and it’s erotically dangerous. When he’s drawn back-to chest with Jensen he realizes that the velvety and speckled aura that Jensen has is not skin tight clothing, like he assumed, but a part of him. It is body-warm and feather soft, and yet it is smooth. His hands itch to stroke and explore, but he supposes it would not be polite.  
  
When they launch from the strip Jared screams like a kid on a roller coaster; his stomach plummets with the fall and they are miles above the dot that is Pinnacle City. Wind rushes cold against his face and then there’s a lurch and stillness as Jensen’s wings take up a steady flap. One hand grasps his waist while Jensen’s other hand lifts to gently stroke his cheek, “Sshh. Are you okay?”  
  
Jared opens his eyes, but he can only look at the horizon. His eyes are watering, he’s laughing hysterically but he’s not falling any more, “Oh, gah, mm, yeah, I guess.”   
  
“You’re safe.”  
  
From the corner of one eye Jared can see other wings flapping. He tentatively turns to look around him, but not down. Jensen’s family fly wing to wing, like a battle formation, and there are other cloud runners in the distance but they don’t appear to be getting any closer.  
  
“You’re with us, and they will not fight me for you,” supplies Jensen, reading his thoughts.   
  
Fear gradually turns to acceptance, and then elation. Jared’s stomach churns from the excessive adrenalin and hormones that course through his veins but he feels weightless and free. It seems effortless but he notices the regular tense and release of Jensen’s chest and his muscles bulge as his wings cut rhythmically through the air.   
  
“Am I too heavy for you?”  
  
“Not at all,” the answer seems honest.   
  
Jared is impressed, and the thought of those rippling muscles that can carry him like he’s a mere child has him thinking all manner of unsuitable things. Jensen is too polite to mention it, or perhaps he has to concentrate when flying. Jared doesn’t notice when he nervously starts to stroke Jensen’s arm, smoothly down to his hand and rough, against the nap, back to his elbow. Jensen “mms,” and doesn’t mention that either. They settle into the flight, and Jared closes his eyes against the harsh light and breeze. It makes him sleepy.   
  
It shouldn’t surprise Jared that Jensen lives on a cloud. Not an actual cloud of course, but his domed home sits on a yellow disc that floats mysteriously in the upper atmosphere, like the runner strip did. There’s a bunch of dimensional and gravitational physics that explain the phenomenon but Jared settles for Jensen’s word that no runner home has ever fallen out of the sky and nor will this one. He’s hungry and tired and horny and he’s grateful when introductions are over and the tour done. He crashes on a backless sofa (he supposes crushed wings are uncomfortable) while Jensen swears over a grill in a small and very basic kitchen. He offers to help but is turned down.   
  
Jensen produces steak and salad for Jared, and he watches with his tongue between his teeth as Jared tastes it. There’s a sense of shyness and nerves about him now that his family have left. Jared moans happily around perfectly grilled meat and doesn’t ask what he’s eating but fervently hopes it isn’t human.  
  
“It’s red eagle. I went to a vendor I know in Precipice City for vegetables for you to eat, and he sold me the grill too, because he said you wouldn’t like raw meat.” Jensen answers his silent query and Jared wonders if he’ll ever get used to that.   
  
“Thanks, it’s nice… that you thought about it, I mean… I mean it is nice too, tastes nice.” Jared is jumbled between thought and words.   
  
Jensen seems relieved as he rips razor teeth into a large raw steak. Jared doesn’t think he should find that as hot as he does.   
  
“You should sleep after dinner,” Jensen says.  
  
“Hmm, well shouldn’t we be doing something else? I’ve had my fertility jab.”   
  
“I’ve waited this long, I can wait a few more hours. Besides it’s more than physical y’know.”  
  
“Hm, yes, sure,” Jared wonders if he’s being judged, maybe it is a little forward of him, and while he should be relieved, he’s disappointed. He knows that Jensen is right but he’s a long way from Sanskeret and way above the type of world he knows. He’s lonely and needy and he wants to feel the velvet of Jensen’s skin against him once more.  
  
The rest of the meal is awkward. Jared helps to clear away and then gets up to stretch.   
  
Jensen offers his hand and he takes it gingerly. Jensen retracts his claws before holding firmly and pulling him to the huge central room with a large circular mattress under the center of the transparent dome. The sun has started to set and the colors are magnificent. Jared is gaping in awe at the sight of sun and moons and stars showing in the same sky when Jensen bumps him down onto the covers and hugs him. His wings curl around them both, forming a cocoon, trapping air scented of Jensen, and Jared is breathless at the richness of it. He wonders if cloud runners kiss. In answer Jensen leans up and captures his lips with his own. He kisses tenderly, his tongue seeking Jared’s and when they touch it tastes of sky and wilderness and Jensen. There are raised dimples on Jensen’s tongue and they act like miniature suckers, clamping and massaging as the kiss deepens.  _Holy fuck_  it’s good.   
  
Jared’s hands stroke Jensen’s shoulder and then cradle his chin before trailing up to run fingers through the longer, light brown hair on his head. He pauses by Jensen’s huge ears and caresses around the base of his horns and Jensen groans, “ _Yes_.”  
  
The permission is affectionate, like the purr of a cat, but there is no sexual neediness in it. Jensen butts his head against Jared’s hand and the fluff behind his ears is downy soft and warm, while his horns curl smooth and cool to touch. There’s a happy shudder that works through Jensen’s entire body and his wings shake. Jared likes the immediate effect he has on him.  
  
When the kiss ends there’s a moment of pulling against the tiny suckers and the thrill on his tongue is electric. Jared has tried everything to keep things from escalating but his cock is chubbing in his pants.   
  
Jensen’s eyelashes flutter; he seems to be looking at Jared’s crotch and blushing. “I researched that. I can help you. It will aid your sleep.” He is adorably shy and eager to please.   
  
Jared imagines what a tongue with suckers would feel like on his dick, and suddenly it’s at full mast, even knowing the sharpness of the teeth that accompany the tongue. Still, he’s here to do a job, and it isn’t Jensen’s responsibility to fulfil Jared’s desires. He shakes his head.  
  
Jensen huffs impatiently, “You’re not my whore. We have to bond. I want to try it, and so do you, so why not?”   
  
He grimaces. Yeah, he’s an open book to his psychic client.   
  
“It’s good. It will help our bond,” reassures Jensen.   
  
“But none of this seems to be doing anything for you,” Jared retorts with concern.  
  
“Of course it is, but my biology is a little different, there are other things I need for our mating.”  
  
“Flying?”  
  
“It’s a small part of it. You might find it strange.” Jensen seems uncomfortable now. “Whatever I do, will you accept it and not get frustrated or laugh at me, Jared?”  
  
Jared can feel Jensen’s awkwardness again, and it is at odds with the size, strength and beauty of the cloud runner.   
  
Jared strokes behind Jensen’s ears and up one horn and lets him lean his head into his hand. “Whatever you need, you can have. Of course I won’t laugh.”   
  
Jensen sighs and Jared takes the opportunity to kiss him again. Jensen doesn’t resist.

 Sunlight fades and night falls. Black sky is lit with two huge moons and the diamond-shine of stars as Jensen fumbles to remove Jared’s clothes and Jared helps him. Then, he’s naked on smooth sheets, sheltered within huge black wings, and he’s kissing hungrily, rutting up to find friction. Jensen strokes the head of his eager cock curiously, with one finger. 

  
Jared hears his thought,   
  
“Beautiful, feels like silk.”   
  
Jared moans at the touch and Jensen crooks two long fingers around it. He slides them slowly up the length and back down to Jared's balls, stopping to feel the weight of each sac, and the coarse hair that surrounds them. There’s a rush of breeze as Jensen’s wings lift up, and point to the center of the dome with a shiver that travels to every extremity, his fingers vibrating deliciously around Jared’s cock. Jared feels like he could be losing control already. The sight, sound and touch of Jensen - the connection they have - seems stronger than any that has gone before. There’s a rustle of wings and Jensen moves gracefully down Jared’s body, kissing gently with closed lips over what feels like every inch of his flesh. Jared ruts into his fingers until  _finally_ Jensen’s hot mouth closes over his cock. There’s a moment when Jensen stops, and even his wings are still, when he wants to know if it’s okay.  
  
“Yes! Holy crap!  _Yes_! Jensen!” Jared squeaks and his hands clench Jensen’s horns, guiding him, caressing the smooth, curled ivory up to the tips, and gliding back down to stroke his velvety ears.   
  
Jensen’s mouth is hot and wet. He makes the most lascivious noises as he slides his lips in an O around the tip of Jared’s cock. His tongue licks and dips into his slit, and there are prickles of individual suckers, pulling softly at his most sensitive skin, making him arch and moan and beg for  _more please_ ,  _again please_. Jensen doesn’t take him deep, and his hand stays guiding Jared’s cock, to avoid razor sharp teeth – and  _Hell_! A little fear apparently adds to Jared’s pleasure. Jared writhes and ruts. He’s lost in his lust but there is joy and affection too, and he knows it is Jensen’s emotion. It is a mind blowing experience and when he comes he screams and laughs and thanks Jensen repeatedly.   
  
Jensen licks his lips, and Jared is shocked to note that he has swallowed. Bright teeth sparkle as Jensen smiles up at him, “You taste delicious, like fledgling sauce. I might see what others value in human meat.”  
  
He’s teasing and Jared huffs at him, before spreading out, exhausted on the sheets. “Are you sure I can’t do anything for you?” he asks.  
  
“You already have. Now sleep, and in the morning we will start to make babies.” Jensen folds his wings and crawls up the bed to lie beside Jared. “Can I sleep beside you?”  
  
Jared startles at the request. It is Jensen’s home, Jensen’s bed and he is Jensen’s breeder, yet he is respectful enough to ask. It makes Jared feel safe.  
  
Jensen twitches an ear, “I promised to cherish you, Jared,” he comments, “It isn’t difficult with you.”   
  
Jared burrows as close to Jensen as he can get, skin to velvet skin, head on winged shoulder, breathing in what Jensen breathes out, feeling the pulse of his blood in his veins and rise and fall of his chest. He sleeps.

***

The sun is streaming through the dome, warming his naked body when Jared wakes. He stretches and yawns, almost purring he’s so comfortable. He likes to be nude, thinks he would spend his whole life naked, barefoot and pregnant if it was practical. He looks for Jensen but he is no longer by his side. There’s something different about the bed, and he blinks. There are stacks of soft cushions circling the mattress, and more surround him. They are made with the finest woven material he has ever seen and are softer than kittens. He sits up and his first impulse is to clutch one to his chest and squeeze it. He’s never taken much notice of interior furnishing, but this is  _something else_ , and the way it is all arranged looks a bit like a nest… _Oh_!  
  
“You’re awake. It’s a wonderful morning,” he senses Jensen’s greeting.  
  
The sky does look a wonderful shade of violet, and if he is to copulate in midair then he’d rather it wasn’t raining.  
  
Jensen speaks from the doorway next, “Don’t get dressed, you don’t have to get up and you look wonderful. Please stay there.”   
  
Jared hears a hint of instruction in Jensen’s request and he remembers their conversation the night before. His nest makes some sort of sense in the circumstances.   
  
The next time Jensen enters the room he brings a tray of food – small morsels of grilled meat, vegetables and fruit. He places a cube of meat delicately between his teeth and kneels beside the nest without getting in. He crooks a finger to Jared and Jared takes the hint and crawls to meet him, without getting out of the nest. The meat is passed delicately to him, mouth to mouth. He chews and swallows and then there’s more, offered the same way. When fruit is offered, juice squirts and runs down Jensen’s chin and Jared licks it up. Jensen’s eyes widen and take on a happy gleam. By the fifth morsel they are kissing, lips together, sharing it between them, saliva running into each other’s mouths. Jensen licks every remnant of taste out of Jared’s mouth and off his face. The suckers on his tongue tickle and arouse.   
  
When the food is gone, Jensen stands. He pulls himself tall, raises his chin in profile, and shakes his head, letting his horns reflect light. He then unfurls his wings until they extend fully and proudly, filling the dome and blocking the sunshine. He ruffles them, and they vibrate. He stands on the tips of his foot talons and lets his wings support him, hovering just-so. He slowly returns to his normal stance and folds his wings back in, before extending one set of finger talons. He kneels by the side of the nest once more, opposite Jared. The movement of claws across Jensen’s own chest, through the shimmer, is rapid, his velvet skin tears and purple blood oozes from the wound. He reaches for Jared’s hand, places it under the wound and over his beating heart and allows the blood to pool and collect on his breeder’s fingers. When Jared’s fingers are sticky-wet he lifts the hand and guides them to Jared’s mouth.   
  
The taste is rich and raw and sweet, and Jensen’s gaze doesn’t leave Jared’s face as Jared sucks his fingers clean. When Jared has swallowed every drop and licks his lips, Jensen leans over and licks his lips too, kisses him chastely and draws back.   
  
Jensen rears back on his claws then, reaches upwards with wings flapping, and the dome slides open. Fresh breeze raises goose-bumps on Jared’s skin but he doesn’t notice, because Jensen’s ascent into wide-open sky is magnificent, and then he’s descending in circles above Jared, in a complex dance that seems to form trails with the floating sprinkles over his skin. He isn’t even out of breath when he lands opposite Jared once more. He reaches a talon to Jared’s chest, over his heart, and there’s apology and reassurance as he scrapes quickly over the smooth flesh above his nipple. Jared draws pained breath, but it’s a short, shallow and neat cut. Jensen leans in and licks a stripe over the wound, sucks and then licks his lips. There’s a jolt of excitement and arousal which Jensen shares with him before flying up once more, to circle and dance. The pain recedes, somehow numbed.  
  
Jared has heard of mating rituals in some sentient species, but he has never participated or witnessed any. This ceremony with Jensen is both magical and sensual. He can’t believe he even considered passing this assignment over. He feels privileged to be Jensen’s mate and he guesses that is how it is supposed to be.   
  
Claws click as Jensen lands and he stands by the nest, his whole body trembling in time with his wings. There’s a purple tinge to his aura, and Jared’s eyes widen as he notes a substantial bulge that seems to be splitting the velvet skin apart at Jensen’s groin.   
  
“You have to invite me into your nest,” prompts Jensen. His psychic speech is full of energy, sex and promise.   
  
“ _Fuck, yes!_  Come in,  _please_  come in,” Jared can barely stop himself from reaching out and yanking Jensen over the soft low wall, but he’s sure he isn’t supposed to pounce on him, rather the other way around, and that seems like a good idea too.  
  
Jensen pushes him onto his back as he leaps into the nest and they fall into a soft mess together. They lock lips and kiss, hard and messy, and the accidental nick of sharp teeth on Jared’s lip isn’t unwelcome. Warm iron on their tongues feeds their frenzy. Jared is overwhelmed with scent, touch and desire, and not all of it is his own, yet he can feel Jensen holding back from him. He reaches to caress Jensen’s bulge which emerges from a neat sheath. It’s hot, pulsing, and huge.   
  
“Have to prep.,” pants Jensen.  
  
“Self lubricating once you’re in,” reminds Jared.   
  
“Need to stretch you, and get it right.”  
  
It’s a reminder that sex with other species is rarely a perfect fit. Even with a phallus there’s normally some adjustment and often a first time failure to fit together, which can be awkward. Somehow, he had managed to forget the possibility with Jensen.  
  
“Wanna see,” Jared says. He props up on his elbows to look.  
  
He senses some embarrassment which is all kinds of cute when Jared considers the winged god that kneels over him, but Jensen arches his back and rests with his hands behind his body, displaying his torso and the thick penis which splits into two halfway along it’s length, one side slimmer and pointed, the other rounded at the end, both with a tiny hole.   
  
“Wow,” Jared is genuinely impressed, and there’s not much he hasn’t seen, “Can I?” He reaches to touch.   
  
“I hope so,” replies Jensen.  
  
It’s a phallus, and it’s smooth and firm, with a little sponginess, like a human cock, but it’s certainly bigger at its base, and there is no pubic hair and no sacs or balls evident. There is a slight curve to both sides of the split and he tries to work out how it is intended to fit.   
  
“Our breeders have a hidden orifice, beneath their genital sheath, and then two beyond that go to the womb, one for impregnation and nutrition and the other for pleasure and birth – that is the wider channel, which is lubricated daily after impregnation…” he whispers in Jared’s ear “…By this daddy,” he sits up on one hand to indicate the thicker side of the phallus with a stroke, …”to increase its stretch, while this daddy…” he swaps his hold to the slimmer dick, “Provides extra nutrients.”  
  
It’s a pretty neat system and Jared’s brain makes the quick leap to realizing that it means sex every day until the birth. He hopes it’s as good as he’s imagining it’s going to be. Jared’s cervix branches off from his lower intestine, with a set of muscle seals between. Natural impregnation should be possible, if he doesn’t mind being stuffed fuller than ever before. He’s always fancied trying a double penetration but he never imagined that it would come about with one person. He gives a little whimper and writhes at just the thought. “Good daddies,” he grates out, low and lusty.   
  
Jensen laughs, his wings shake, and Jared stretches fingertips to stroke the edges of one. It flutters down to meet his caress and Jensen “Hmms,” contentedly.   
  
“You like to have your wings touched? It doesn’t harm?”  
  
“Mmhmm.”  
  
It suddenly feels very hot in the room, despite the open dome, and Jared thinks they better get started or neither of them will last long enough. He opens his legs wide, unseating Jensen, so he has to flap and hover above him with the slightest movement of his wings. He licks his fingers, deliberate and slow and reaches between his legs, circles his hole in a deliberate tease and then pushes in with one finger, circling just inside the rim to stimulate lubrication. He feels the natural oils begin to flow and slides his finger out, circles again, while licking his lips in a deliberate tease. His hole and his lips shine, and then he’s pushing in two fingers and undulating up to take them deep.  
  
Jensen growls possessively, his ears perk forward, and his lips snarl back over shining teeth, and he grasps Jared’s hand and stops him.   
  
“You want a go?” Jared urges him.  
  
The answer is definitive, Jensen pins him with one hand and the other kneads his inner thigh before two fingers push through his furled hole, and Jared tries to buck up to meet them but Jensen is holding him back. Jensen circles his finger and then scissors, chewing on his lip as he opens Jared up, pushing, circling and scissoring, exploring a little deeper each time. Then, three fingers, and Jared can feel him pressing at his inner muscles, begging access, and he wants to give it, wants it to be now. It’s all too slow and yet it’s how it needs to be. He moans “ _More!”_  
  
Jensen adds the last finger and it burns as it stretches his muscle, but it’s a satisfying pain, kicking a burst of adrenalin into his blood and ratcheting up his need. There’s a squelch of lubrication as Jensen balls his hand and pushes further, and he must be up to his wrist. Jared stills and pants through the heated pain, adjusting to the fullness of Jensen’s fist, and then squeals and moans as Jensen opens his hand, separates his fingers, two and two and explores in different directions, finding the route to his womb and the nub of his prostate in one move. Jensen stops, his concern evident, as Jared grits his teeth and whines, but chuckles as he ruts up, almost immediately, begging for more. “ _Yes, god, yes, don’t stop now!”_  
  
It doesn’t take long to work Jared open, as far as possible. He keeps himself in shape for his career. Still, he can’t help being nervous when Jensen works his hand out carefully and tells him to 'stay' while he fixes the flying harness.   
  
Jensen peppers kisses over Jared’s chest, and tweaks his nipples, “Do you trust me?”  
  
Jared thinks about the flight to Jensen’s home and all the care he has taken of him, and he understands how much Jensen wants children.  
  
“Yes,” he says, breathlessly.  
  
Jensen hovers with his foot claws just touching the bedding, “I’m going to do this differently, jump up, with your legs around my waist and your arms around my neck.”  
  
Jared looks aghast, because he’s not small or light. Jensen quirks an ear. “I will catch you,”  
  
He takes the leap and Jensen catches him easily, hoists him up, as if to fuck him against a wall. He secures the harness carefully, using his wings to balance them both. He curses as Jared distracts him with nips and kisses to his shoulder and neck but he’s still interested, his double-dick is rock hard and ready, with sheen of pre-come or oil over the fat end.  
  
Jensen gives no warning of the moment he heaves his wings. Jared’s stomach drops as they launch up, through a rush of air and out of the dome. They are totally alone against a backdrop of vast violet sky, and there’s sunshine, stillness and weightlessness, as Jensen catches an updraft in his wings and soars.   
  
Jared may be a breeder but he is used to being stronger and bigger then most of his partners, and it’s hard to let that go, but now that he has it adds to the elation of flying. Jensen can care for Jared, he can carry him, and he’s going to fuck him and fill him in open sky and ozone. It’s exhilarating even before he feels the nudge of warm flesh against his hole. He relaxes, pushing down while Jensen flutters and pulls up, and there’s just enough leeway in the harness for it to work. The double dick pushes against his hole and he circles his hips to ease it in. It stretches, makes him wince with the burn, but he wants it there, needs to feel it all. He presses down again and Jensen’s muscles strain to push up, there’s a pop and a slide and he’s crying out and clutching Jensen’s shoulders, digging his nails in. Jensen ascends on an air current and Jared breathes through the discomfort. “ _More, move_ ,” he instructs. He’s never given up when it got uncomfortable before, and he's definitely not giving up with Jensen.   
  
Jensen corkscrews joyfully on a breeze as he slides into Jared, fucking wide and deep. Jared doesn’t know if it’s the headiness of flight or the fullness and nudge against his prostate which makes him see stars. What he does know is that it’s even better than an inside out tentacle fuck. When Jensen reaches between their legs to adjust their angle and the next stroke, on a curling climb through cloud, hits both his prostate, and his womb entrance he’s dizzy with pleasure. He’s making babies with Jensen and he can’t think of anything better.   
  
“You’re going to be glowing and round and amazing,” confirms Jensen, slowing his flight to fuck lazy and shallow, into Jared.   
  
Jared breathes deep and closes his eyes, relishes the rush of wind cooling his naked body, and the warmth of Jensen heating him up. He imagines the taut swell of his stomach as his pregnancy progresses and the tiny butterfly-flutter of life that he will feel. Raindrops from a cloud cling to his skin and he savors the purity as he licks them from his lips and from Jensen’s chest. Peace and ecstasy surround him, and he can no longer identify whose emotions he is feeling. It’s irrelevant. It’s bliss.   
  
The slip and slide becomes easier, speeds up as they wheel on the currents of air that control Ibirim’s weather. The painful moments of inaccuracy become less frequent. Jared thinks he may not be able to walk for a week, but he doesn’t care. Passion takes over and his dick is diamond hard, with a pearl of pre-come at the tip. He knows he’s going to come without a touch to it, and how fantastic is that?   
  
The tremor in Jensen’s wings increases as Jensen climaxes. He grips Jared tightly and spills inside him tipping Jared’s pleasure over the edge too, his orgasm forming droplets on the wind.  
  
He leans into Jensen’s chest, and Jensen doesn’t weaken or falter. He holds him steady, and drifts far above an alien landscape, stroking his hand through Jared’s hair. His dicks don’t soften yet, he stays plugged in Jared’s slick channel, waiting, giving every chance for life to take hold. Jared wants to stay like this forever, but it’s enough that there is the promise of more,  _much more_ , to come. It’s going to be some wild ride, especially when he’s heavily pregnant.  
  
Jensen nuzzles him and Jared snuggles into his shoulder, with fingers worrying at his horns and his ears, confident of the cloud runner’s strength.   
  
“Do you want to return to our nest?”  
  
Jared struggles to keep his eyes open. He can’t believe he’s so sleepy, with fresh breeze against bare skin and nothing for miles below him. “Mmhmm,” he confirms.   
  
***  
  
When Jared checks in with the agency a few days later, he has a tired but smug smile for Aldis. “Best assignment ever,” he says and waggles his eyebrows before he switches the vid wave off and climbs over downy pillows to steal a cube of meat from Jensen’s mouth with a soft kiss. 

 

 

 

~end~


End file.
